I'm Gonna Eat You Up, Harry
by mcflyangel247
Summary: Talent Show, Draco/Harry fic.


**I'm Gonna Eat You Up, Harry!**

**Harry X Draco**

**Draco POV**

Me: Ok so this is a song by a woman called BoA. The song is called 'Eat you up', hence the title. I was listening to this song on the bus coming back from college and I thought about how it would fit Draco and Harry.

May + Drew: Hey Fliss, when are you gonna finish first kiss?

Me: I'm not sure what with the amount of work I have to do for college, but I'll see what I can do on the buses in the mornings.

May + Drew: Ok!

Me: Ok let's start! Oh it's after the war and Harry **WON! **Also Dumbledore isn't dead in this but he really is in the actual movie ~cry~ and I own nothing!

It was talent show night in Hogwarts and Dumbledore had decided that **ALL **the last year students that had survived the war against Lord Voldemort should sing, dance, act, etc. This was exactly what I needed to tell Harry how I felt about him! So I went to Snape to say that I was going to do the talent show to show how I truly felt about Harry (AN: Draco told Snape his feelings for Harry before the war). He let me as he knew I was already going to do it even without his permission. So all I had to do now was go to Dumbledore and say that I was entering and that I needed a way of keeping Harry in the Great Hall for about four minutes before he hunts me down and kills me. Pansy came in, "Dray? Do want me to help you get ready? I already asked Blaise to make sure that Harry will still be in the Great Hall for you." Oh yeah did I mention that Pansy and Blaise found out that I, was, well am batting for the other team, if you know what I mean. If not then, I'm gay and I'm madly deeply in love with Harry James Potter. Oh they also found out about that through a game of truth or dare the wizard's way not the muggle way, wait I need to answer Pans.

"Yeah, please, if you don't mind, that is."

"Hey, I offered plus every girl needs a gay best friend! Ok so you gonna listen to what I'm telling you? Dray. Dray? DRAY? I don't need you going into dreamland on me!"

"Hehe, sorry Pans." I apologised while stroking the back of my neck.

"Its fine, just get in the shower while I pick out the clothes and use that citrus smelling shampoo and conditioner. Okay?"

"Yeah"

So while I was in the shower which took me thirty minutes. Pansy had lain out what I was going to wear. She had out a T-shirt which said 'Made with Love' on it in our house colours, Grey Spray on Jeans and my Converse Black Hi Plimsolls. (AN: all pics are on my profile)

"That looks sweet! Don't think that I could do any better myself!"

"Haha, Draco! Now put these on while I get some eyeliner sorted!"

"EYELINER!"

"Yes Dray eyeliner. Now shoo back into the bathroom you go!"

So back in the bathroom I went with the clothes which I picked up on the way. "I must say, Pans, you did a great job choosing, Harry won't be able to take his eyes of me." I said as I walked out the bathroom.

Pansy turned round with the eyeliner pencil, "Now sit on the bed and stay still"

I went over to the bed and sat on it as I was asked to but I kept flinching away when she came near me with that pencil in her hand.

"Dray, if you don't stop moving I'll get Crabbe and Goyle to hold you down!"

"No anyone BUT THEM! Pansy!"

"Then STOP moving!"

"I'm sorry." After that I stayed still

"Look up for me" so I did scared that she was going to get _**THEM**_ to pin me down.

"All done." She handed me a mirror

"Fuck, I look hot"

"You _**ARE **_hot! Now let's go get you your man!"

"Pansy…"

All that getting ready took about an hour we still have 2 left. We went to Dumbledore to confirm the act. He looked shocked when he looked at me, "I'm getting Harry no matter what happens! I'm also making sure he stays there until the end of the act so can I go on last 'cause then I can run out of the hall before he can kill me" Dumbledore just nodded too shocked to say anything. Pansy and I walked out of the office.

"Damn, Dray, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I think he's turned to stone."

"Pomfrey will handle it."

"Anyway lets go back to the dorm" I nod as my answer. "Do you want to practice the song and the dance first?"

"Yeah, that would be best"

So we went back up to the dorm, and found a 'good luck' banner when we walked in.

"What the fuck?" I asked, I looked at Pansy

"I guess everyone in the dorm knows now, Dray, just three more houses to go right?"

"You… planned… this?" I was so happy that she could be so cunning, the eyeliner started to run down my cheeks.

"NO, DRAY, NOT THE EYELINER!" she **dragged** me back to my room. I heard someone say "He's in trouble now!" "I was the last time" I managed to shout back before the door shut behind us (pansy and me)

"Dray, you can cry after the performance! When he comes to _save_ you from the Astronomy Tower."

"Ok, how you gonna set that up?"

"I think he has a Marauder's Map, so he'll find you, I think that it may be a different from what you're thinking as I asked Hermione."

"YOU ASKED GRANGER! DID YOU TELL HER HOW I FELT ABOUT HARRY!"

"We didn't tell Slytherin who you liked but I think you have now"

"Oh shit! Oh well the whole school will know in an hour and a half."

"No I didn't tell her but I said that someone from Slytherin likes Harry, and where would he get to get away from prying eyes. She said the Astronomy Tower. But I think she knew ages ago as she looked so happy when she asked if it was you."

"w-what did you say?"

"I nodded my head. She literally climbed the walls with excitement"

"No fucking way!"

"YES WAY! Now I'm done"

"Huh?"

"Eyeliner"

"Oh. So you manager to do it this time."

"Yeah you were too shocked when I said I told Hermione."

"You were born to be in Slytherin

"I know!"

"Guys? You finished in there or Draco already dead?" Blaise asked

"Haha, Blaise. I'm still here; she managed to do it when I was shocked."

"Wow you're _NEVER SHOCKED,_ what did she say?"

"Hermione knows" the answer was simple and to the point, Blaise was just as shocked but not as much as I was, her, Ron and Harry were as thick as thieves.

"Anyway, we need to get down to the great hall. It's time!"

"Pansy, are you just excited to see Theodore on that stage?" Blaise asked what I was thinking.

She blushes and stammers out "n-no!"

"Aw she is, she's gone red!"

"Uh, Blaise I think you should run!"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

He runs out the room with a close Pansy behind him. I sigh and walk out after them.

When I get out into the corridor, I walk slowly as I didn't really need to be there on time. Plus I needed to practice the song. By the time I finished the song I was standing outside the door leading to the great hall.

-+-+-+-+Time Skip-+-+-+-+

I take a breath "ok, show time!"

"And for our last act of this evening! Draco Malfoy! I know I was shocked too!" Dean Thomas said the announcer.

I walked out on stage I got a lot of stares, more than I have ever had. "Ok, this is for a special someone in my life and he has no idea until tonight that is. This is by BoA, a Korean singer; her song is Eat You Up! I hope he can work out who has captured my heart for the longest time"

There were whispers in the crowd like, "did he say _he?_" "Wonder who _he_ is" "Harry, look at him and listen to the song. You won't be disappointed" That last one was Hermione. Wait when did I start calling Granger, Hermione! Oh well she's setting me up with P- Harry so what's the difference now? There is none! Then the music started. I started to move to the beat. (AN: don't wanna write the moves down do watch the video after the story if you want but Dray's just doing the same movements as BoA. Or if it's easier to look at the moves on Youtube. I'll put a link on my profile.)

_When I first saw you I knew nothings like it's used to be_

_Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history_

_The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand_

_You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee_

_What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me_

_Like I've become some kind of demon in the night_

_You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you_

_If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too_

_I want your love_

_I need your touch_

_So much I think I'm in love_

_I'll eat you up_

_(your love your love)_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_I wanna take you to my room_

_Wanna take you to my room_

_(Woah)_

_I'll eat you up_

_(Woah)_

_So yum yum_

_(Woah)_

_Can't get enough_

_(Woah oh oh)_

_I think I'm in love_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

"I hope the guy I like will come find me, and soon 'cause I think I might wanna _jump_!" With that I fled the room hoping that Harry will find me before I took to my action that I just announced.

Soon I heard the door of the Astronomy Tower open. "So you found me then?" I was standing next to the window looking over the grounds.

"Why?"

"Why? What?"

"Why did you do that?"

This was when I turned round to look at him (Harry), "was there another way to tell you? No I thought not so I thought 'Let's do it at the talent show then maybe he'll be able to find me after' so that's what I did but I had Pansy choose what I wear even the eyeliner, and Blaise make sure you stayed in the Great Hall, until I left to come up here. I have liked you for so long Harry…"

"Wait, y-you just called me…"

"Harry, I know"

"This has to be some kind of trick! Playing with people's feelings like this is sick!"

"I'm not playing." It was now or never, "Harry James Potter, I love you. And if you don't save me I'm gonna jump off this tower, there's no one around to save me but you. I don't have my wand and I can't do wand-less magic, so I can't call for my broom. So what you gonna do?" as I was talking I was walking backwards until I felt my back hit the wall.

"y-you wouldn't do that!"

"Wouldn't I? I just confessed to you and you don't return my feelings so the least you could do is save me. Don't ya think?"

"Draco? I didn't say anything about having unrequited love! I love you too! Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry screamed at me and ran towards me, he at some point started crying but I didn't notice until then.

"Harry!"

"I love you my dragon!"

"Me too, Leo, me too"

Harry reached up and kissed me creating electricity to run though both of our bodies it was like magic. Pansy, Blaise and Hermione chose that moment to walk in. "Do you want us to leave you alone?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think we're done."

"So Harry how did you find Dray?" Pansy asked

"Map"

"Told ya Dray!"

"Huh, you know that I would find you?"

"No, Pans said you had some kind of map. But I hoped that you would find me before I did something stupid" I answered honestly.

"Oh like jumping out of the tower with no one to save you?"

"You could say something like that."

"WHAT, DRACO WAS GOING TO JUMP?"

"I was going to but Harry stopped me" we both smiled.

"Yep, I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't get to be your boyfriend, if that's what you want"

"If that's what I want? Bloody hell Harry, of course it is!" I kiss him in front of the others to say that he's mine and no one else's.

Me: Ok finished! Yay!


End file.
